Brothers
by young justice fan
Summary: Ahora bruce y dick son hermanos de sangre, como afectara esto al universo DC, es mas, ¿habra un Robin?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta vez, voy a poner a Batman Y Robin de una manera algo distinta, van a ser hermanos de sangre y las edades no van a ser las mismas.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de nada**

**Batman: 21**

**Robin: 11**

Era un dia cualquiera en el Monte Justicia, todos haciendo sus cosas, Megan estaba en la cocina, Kaldur estaba leyendo un libro, Walle estaba comiendo lo que Megan hacia, Artemisa puliendo su arco y flechas, y Conor viendo tv estatica, pero, ¿Donde esta Robin?, bueno, el hecho de que en esta historia no hay un Robin, en realidad, Robin no existe, por ahora...

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

_29 de diciembre_

_7:00 am_

Amo Bruce, ¿Como esta el amo Richard hoy?-pregunta Alfred respetuosamente

Pues estuvo muy bien en su terapia, los medicos dijeron que pronto podria empezar a hablar, pero se debe de hacer una operacion, pero nada de que preocuparse-le contesto Bruce con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero miren quien llego-dijo Bruce con alegria refiriendose a Dick

Dick le respondio con pura seña-buenos dias hermano, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto Dick

Si Dickie, y te voy a decir algo, los doctores dijeron que en muy poco tiempo podras hablar, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a una operacion?-Bruce le pregunto

SI, entonces podre hablar como tu-Richard le contesto

Señores, no me quiero interponer entre su pequeña charla pero, mas les vale terminar de comer o no podran salir en la noche a pasear-Alfred amenazo a los dos y empezaron a comer

En lo que comian Bruce recordaba...

_Mamá, ¿voy a tener un hermanito?-pregunto el pequeño Bruce_

_Si, es para que juegues con el y te divierta mucho-le respondio su madre, que ya tenia la panza grande_

_Ademas que tu nos vas a tener que ayudar a cambiar pañales, limpiar sus desastres-le dijo su padre de una manara divertida_

_Thomas, ¿que vamos a hacer con...? ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-su madre grito muy fuerte_

_Bruce, quedate aqui, llevare a tu madre al hospital-le ordeno Thomas a Bruce_

_27 horas despues, habia llevado a Bruce al hospital para conocer a su hermanito_

_Brucie, ya nacio tu hermanito-le dijo Thomas felizmente y a la vez triste a Bruce_

_Que bien, ya podre jugar con el-le contesto Bruce de una manera muy alegre_

_Tomas se rio debilmente por el comentario de su hijo y le respondio-Es muy pequeño todavia, pero Bruce, hubo un percanse_

_¿Que paso papi?-le pregunto Bruce _

_Mira Bruce, mamá ahora esta con los angelitos, hubo unas complicaciones-le dijo primeramente Thomas, Bruce no lo podia creer, habia empezado a llorar-y Bruce, tu hermanito nacio mudo, asi que...-Thomas no podia seguir diciendole a Bruce mas_

Amo Bruce, permitame recordarle que tiene una reunion de trabajo hoy ya sabe donde-le recordo Alfred a Bruce acerca de una reunion en Mount Justice

¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Richard

No Dick, en esta reunion no se permiten niños-le contesto Bruce-pero el mounstro cosquillas vendra por ti esta noche para salir-dijo Bruce acercandose sigilosamente a Richard haciedole cosquillas

Alfred apreciaba el amor de Bruce por su hermano, realmente estab orgulloso de el

Amo Dick, sera mejor que lo lleve a la escuela-le dijo Alfred a Richard mientras que el asintio con la cabeza y se fueron (la escuela de Richard era especial y estudiaba del 26 al 30)

Bruce se cambio y fue al Monte Justicia ya como Batman, donde vio al equipo entrenando junto a Canario Negro, ella se acerco a Batman y le dijo-parece que estas feliz Bats-

Realmente lo estoy, mas que nada feliz por mi hermano-le contesto

**Bueno, considerandome un moustro hasta aca lo dejo**

**yo: Robin, ¿te gusto como te he sacado de la historia?**

**robin: mala, mala, mala**

**yo: descuida, apareceras, pero se paciente**

**robin: lo sere, pero apurate**

**yo: de acuerdo, pero si sigues asi, no saldras como robin 1, aparecera tim como robin (carita triste)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno, pues, no tuve ningún comentario :( pero yo sigo, vi que me falto algo de narración en la historia y pues espero corregirlo conforme valla avanzando esta historia :)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de nada**

****_Monte justicia_

_29 de diciembre_

_9:00 am_

__Un momento, ¿Batman sonriente?, muy bien-dijo Walle sonriendo de manera rara-¿que hiciste con Batman?-pregunto juguetonamente

Oí algo, algo sobre un hermano-dijo Conor de manera casual

Batsy, diles, además, creo que merecen tu confianza para saber tu nombre-le replico Canario Negro

Tengo confianza en este equipo, asi que, la razon por la que estoy feliz es por mi hermano, pero vallamos algo más atrás...-comenzo Batman-mi verdadero nombre es Bruce Wayne, mi madre falleció a dar a luz a mi hermanito, Dick, pero mi madre no había llegado a los 9 meses de embarazo, llego hasta los 7, las cuerdas vocales de mi hermano no se formaron y había nacido mudo-esa parte la explico de manera triste, y podía verse en sus hojos ya que sa habia quitado la mascara cuando dijo su nombre-en ese entonces creo que tenía alrededor de 5 años-comienza nuevo flashback

_Papá, venir a ver opera, es muy aburridoooo-le dijo Bruce a su padre y su padre se rió por la forma en que lo dijo su hijo_

Si, papá-estuvieron de acuerdo Dick y Bruce

_Hay pequeños diablillos, que haré con ustedes-les contesto Thomas Wayne_

_Caminando por un callejón oscuro, se oye un disparo, más no distinguen a la persona que dispara, y la bala se dirigió a Thomas. Bruce no podía creer lo que había pasado ante sus ojos, estaba devastado, solo podía abrazar a su pequeño hermano que estaba aterrorizado-_

_Fin del Flashback_

__Mi hermanito casi no tiene ningún recuerdo de nuestro padre, y creo que es mejor así, que no se acuerde de esa trágica noche-finalizo Bruce

Lo lamento tanto-Megan dijo apenada, Bruce asintio con la cabeza

Y, ¿tu hermano sabe que eres Batman?-pregunta Artemisa con curiosidad

No, y sera mejor que no sepa nada-le respondió Batman de manera simple-no me perdonaría si algo le pasará-esa parte la dijo de una manera protectora y firme

¿Es buen niño o es un diablillo?-pregunto Walle tratando de dar animo a las cosas

Depende, ¿verdad Dinah?-Bruce lo dijo con una mirada burlona y Canario Negro lo miro de manera chistosa-no se me olvida la vez que Superman en su traje de civil me fue a ver a mi casa, y cuando Dick lo vio viendo que lo saludaba se encelo tanto que fue como si nada, se presento, y antes de que Superman se diera cuenta, se tenia que cambiar de ropa, ya que el y su perro planearon algo inesperado, pobre Superman-en esa parte el equipo entero se rio, inclusive Conor

Así que el es un tremendo diablo-exclamo Kaldur al escuchar lo que hizo el niño

No todo el tiempo-respondió Dinah al comentario de Kaldur

Recuerdo que hace unas semanas Dinah fue a dormir a mi casa ya que Alfred, nuestro mayordomo se habia ido a Inglaterra y necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Dick, ademas que sabía que le decía a La Mujer Maravilla ibamos a terminar con una cama desordenada y al menos un paquete de condones y anticonceptivos tirados en mi cuarto-en esa parte nadie podía creer lo que estaba diciendo un muchacho de 21 años, estaban todos en shock-pero bueno sigo, ya tenía como 2 horas de que Dick se había dormido, y pues como no lo podemos oir por cualquier cosa tenemos cámaras de seguridad, habiamos visto las cámaras de seguridad y estaba sudando y llorando dormido, lo vamos a ver y lo despertamos, no dejaba de llorar, estaba muy asustado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por no haber actualizado últimamente no he tenido tiempo :(, pero yo sigo ya, creo que vo a dejar de poner tanto Flashback y empezar a pensar en la relación ínter familiar**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada**

Recuerdo que hace unas semanas Dinah fue a dormir a mi casa ya que Alfred, nuestro mayordomo se habia ido a Inglaterra y necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Dick, ademas que sabía que le decía a La Mujer Maravilla ibamos a terminar con una cama desordenada y al menos un paquete de condones y anticonceptivos tirados en mi cuarto-en esa parte nadie podía creer lo que estaba diciendo un muchacho de 21 años, estaban todos en shock-pero bueno sigo, ya tenía como 2 horas de que Dick se había dormido, y pues como no lo podemos oir por cualquier cosa tenemos cámaras de seguridad, habiamos visto las cámaras de seguridad y estaba sudando y llorando dormido, lo vamos a ver y lo despertamos, no dejaba de llorar, estaba muy asustado, estaba sudando, rapidamente corrimos hacia su cuarto, lloro hasta que se durmio, pero algo que no se es que habia soñado-termino Bruce

Disculpa Bruce, pero, ¿Es muy común que el niño tenga pesadillas?-pregunta Aqualad a los bordes de la curiosidad

No mucho, pero cuando el tiene pesadillas mayormente son gráficos-responde Bruce, en eso suena una alarma de un celular

Me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi hermano pasar a buscarlo a la escuela-dice Bruce y todos lo ven con cara de extrañados

Creí que estábamos en vacaciones-le responde Walle-digo, es diciembre

Va a una escuela especial, estudia del 26 al 29, pero, ya me tengo que ir-Dice Bruce, en eso, nadie dijo 1 palabra más y Bruce se fue

* * *

Bruce paso a la escuela, donde vio a Richard sentado en la puerta de la escuela

¿Te acuerdas que te prometí que íbamos a hacer hoy en la noche?-le pregunto Bruce a Dick

Iremos a patinar-le responde Dick

Exacto, así que es mejor que nos apuremos para que te prepares y nos divirtamos-le contesta Bruce con una gran sonrisa, y agarra a Dick por la espalda y le da un gran abrazo...

**Desgraciadamente no lo puedo continuar :(**

**R1: Que, por que tan corto?**

**Y: porque no tengo tiempo**

**R1: pero, pepepero**

**Y: te ormeto terminarlo :)**

**La neta chavos no puesdo terminarlo porque me e estado sintiendo muy triste ultimamente, y pues no tengo cabeza para pensar algo :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, yo creo que he dejado medio abandonada mi historia y pues la sigo :)**

* * *

****Bruce estaba en la limusina con Rick, por su parte, Bruce estaba viendo hacia la nada, como si no estuviera haya,estaba recordando muchas cosas, viendo a Rick era como estar viendo a su padre, Alfred decía que se parecían mucho, sobretodo en los ojos

_"Papi, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"preguntó el pequeño Bruce a los 6 años de edad_

_"Pues, a mí me gustan casi todos los colores, menos el rosa, porque es el color favorito de tu madre"le responde su padre haciendo caras chistosas, y su madre ve a Thomas con una sonrisa en su rostro y con cara divertida y avergonzada_

_"Bruce, ¿a quien quieres más, a mamá o a papá?"pregunta su madre sintiendose orgullosa pensando en que diría Bruce_

_"Pues, a los dos los quiero por igual"le dice Bruce con cara de avergonzado_

Bruce extrañaba esos tiempos, anhelaba volver a ver a sus padres, quería escucharlos hablar, reír, molestarlo, pero eso ahora era totalmente imposible, pero tenía a su hermano, quien le empezó a jalar su chaqueta para decirle algo, y Bruce se volteo y lo miro esperando lo que explicaria

¿Cómo eran mamá y papá?- pregunto Dick muy repentinamente

Pues, papá era muy gracioso, hasta en los malos momentos nos hacia reir, era extravagante, pero sobretodo muy buena persona, y mamá, era muy dulce, siempre que tenía pesadillas ella corría hacia mi y me cantaba para que durmiera, eran los padres perfectos...

**Pues hasta acá lo dejo que tengo que estudiar :)**


End file.
